DE 42 40 227 B4 relates to a belt assembly for use in an inflatable airbag, as well as to a method for producing such an airbag. The limiting strap arrangement includes a plurality of limiting straps, which are affixed to a front part and a rear part of the airbag, and which hold said parts together. The belt assembly may have a central fastening region, from which two or a plurality of limiting straps extend. The central fastening region may have an annular shape, which serves as a reinforcement and fastening piece.
What is problematic in this type and manner of fastening is the fact that the fastening seams in the region of the connection to the airbag material can tear when the airbag is filled with a deployment gas.
The object of the present invention is to provide an airbag that makes possible greater durability in the fastening of the limiting straps to the wall of the airbag.
This object is achieved according to the invention by an airbag having the features as described herein.